Help:Custom namespaces
__NOSHAREDHELP__ ---- A custom namespace is a new , created additionally to the standard 18 namespaces and 2 special namespaces that exist on every wiki. Custom namespaces allow communities to divide their content into extra areas with unique, wiki-themed titles and technical setups. Custom namespaces can only be added by staff, so after reviewing the rest of this page, please use to request any new namespaces to be set up. You can see custom wiki namespaces by going to AllPages and looking at the namespace filter What restrictions are there on namespace creation? #There must be consensus on your wiki for the addition of the namespace. #The namespace must not be the same as any of the names in the . #There must not be any pages in the custom namespace before it is created -- this means you can't have any pages (including ) with a title of the form "Custom namespace name:Pagetitle". Any such pages will be inaccessible after the namespace addition. #Every namespace will have a talk namespace associated with it. This will usually be at "Custom namespace name_talk:" unless you request otherwise. How do I request a custom namespace? If you want to request more than one custom namespace (you can ask for a maximum of three), please request them all at once rather than on three separate occasions. Please decide these choices for each namespace, and include it in your initial request to speed up the process and processing. #Should the new namespace be visible in search results by default? #*Unless you have an unusual wiki setup, this answer would usually be "yes". #*Users can still search the namespace using the checkboxes, this choice is only about if the checkbox is checked by default. #Should the new namespace have subpages? #*By default, we enable subpages for all new namespaces unless told not to. Please inform us if you have unique/specific intentions for the namespace. # What should the talk namespace be called? #*If you request "Foo", the talk pages will be "Foo_talk" #*This is often important in other languages. Make your request using the form. To help us respond quickly, be sure to include the answers to the above questions. Some Common Custom Namespaces While custom namespaces can be used to organise anything, there are some common namespaces communities often request. While you are not limited to these, we want to illustrate some typical uses: *Portal: A typical gaming namespace that functions as a point of access to similar information on the wiki. *Episode: Entertainment wikis focussing on television shows often like to put all of their articles about series episodes into the same namespace. *News: Wikis that want to publish official press releases about their topic from game creators, movie studios, etc., etc., *Gallery: For pages meant to solely house an image gallery about a wiki topic. Related Articles * - for general information about what namespaces are and a list of the default namespaces wikis have. * - a guide about how some Special Pages can help you view and organise namespace pages. Further help and feedback